Monster Candy Land
by LoveForLove
Summary: This was a story I wrote in 7th grade for a Language Arts project. My teacher said it was good, but disturbing. My friends cam up with the idea, I turned their idea into a story. It's told by Larry, the boogey monster. enjoy!


Candy Island in Candy Land was falling to the dogs. Or monsters, like me. Whatever- Candy Island was falling to the monsters. I try to be as quiet as possible. Of course, that's kind of hard when you're sloshing out of a toilet. Yah, I could have planned this better. Anyways I climb up from the pits of Candy Cane Cove into the lollipops home.

I quietly try to sneak into the twin's room- ILA and Isaac Lollipop. I'm leaving footprints of toilet water as I trudge down the hall. The puddles are huge; with my gapping size 22 feet and 12 foot tall stature. I open the door. _Creeeak _it warns the children. I creep in, not making a sound as I slide under the bed.

ILA, the oldest twin by nearly ten minutes, senses my presence.

"Larry? Is that you?" She asks, her voice quivering. I smile my crooked grin, my sharp teeth moving with my lips. _She remembered my name_, I thought. I was glad that she would remember her old childhood boogie monster Larry. It made my heart soar, if I had one that is.

I slowly drift off to sleep, to the beautiful sound of chattering teeth and terrified kids. I snore so loud that ILA can't sleep. She begins to hyperventilate. I know because I hear it in my dreams. ILA screams as she tumbles off her bed face first into the floor.

I awaken and grin at ILA. She screams again, seeing my teeth glisten in the moonlight shinning through the window. I devour her whole before she lets out another horrible screech. Tastes just like other kids. It's Much better than candy canes, if I do say so myself.

Isaac cries out, realizing his sister is in my belly. I do not see it but, Isaac grabs a pair of safety scissors off his night stand. The only thing I do see is bright green scissors flying towards my eyes. He stabs the scissors into my right eye. I let out a blood curdling scream, never heard by man or monster. I hope that little brat is deaf.

I hear the door swing open. My vision is blurred and I see the outline of a tall stocky figure. The figure seems to be holding a stick. I realize it's the mother, and

What she has is no stick. It's a broom. I tremble in fear knowing my only weakness- being whacked with a broomstick. The broom comes down on me quickly and my body explodes.

Green goo covers the walls, floors, and people. ILA stands up covered in my green goo of stomach acid. I can still see them but, I cannot move or speak. Dying is so frustrating. Especially for a boogie monster who never actually die. We just live in nothingness.

ILA wipes her face and licks her lips. I smile mentally knowing exactly what's going to happen.

"Hey this goo tastes just like a lime jolly rancher!" ILA cries happily lapping up the goo on her body. Isaac looks at her with a quizzical look on his face. He sticks his hand in the goo covering the floor and shoves it into his mouth.

"nuh-uh!" he exclaims, "It tastes like an atomic fire ball!"

ILA rolls her eyes. Then to my greatest hope, their mother bends down and sticks her finger into the goo. She smells it. I know that she smells nothing.

"Chocolate…" She mumbles eating more. They shove the goo into their mouths until it's gone. ILA is the first to begin to change. First her skin grows large boils.

"What's happening to me?" she screams, utterly surprised. The boils pop into slimy, bumpy, and green skin molding themselves to her body. Isaac begins to change- smiling all the way. ILA proceeds to grow, much taller then her 10 year old measly four feet. Her feet and hands grow larger, just slightly smaller than my own. Their mother begins to change.

A perfect family of Boogie monsters is now what I see before me. Mother rubs her tummy. "I want..." she tries to figure out what her new born monster craving is, "Food… flesh…human…" she groans in her new, deep, scratchy voice. Her children nod in agreement. They trudge out of their home to the neighbor's house.

I hear their thoughts. ILA hides under the floor boards, with her newly formed fear of heights. Isaac travels up to the attic. He now fears a monster worse then himself on the floor. Their mother, brave with no fears at all, hides in the

closet. She stays there, broom at the ready in the closet of their neighbor's youngest daughter, who is only six years old.

I chuckle my last time. In all of candy land, only the lollipop family didn't know that eating or drinking any part of a boogie monster's body, blood, acids, or any other part would turn you into one yourself.

A great process the birthing of new monsters really is.


End file.
